


well push me honey to the up and right

by GerryStAmour



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Plug, Hair-pulling, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Peter Nureyev, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Nureyev, Vaginal Fingering, futuristic strap-on woooo, no betas we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerryStAmour/pseuds/GerryStAmour
Summary: Juno rarely took control in the bedroom, which was perfectly fine for Peter; he was more than happy to take that care of everything.But when Juno did get it in his pretty little head to take the lead…
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	well push me honey to the up and right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northisnotup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northisnotup/gifts).



> So this was written as a quick little gift to North because she kept mentioning Juno riding Nureyev hard while pulling his hair, so I had to do it to 'em.  
>   
>  **A few quick notes:**  
>   
>  \- Nureyev is trans, and Juno is amab nonbinary. I refer to Nureyev's downstairs business the way I refer to my own and that includes the use of the word "cunt." If this makes you uncomfortable, that's totally fair and I encourage you to take a pass on this fic.  
> \- Nureyev's strap is futuristic and very similar to the other folks who have written about Nureyev having a strap that actually _feels_ things.  
> \- The Nureyev I write is heavily inspired by and based on [Marina Vermilion's](https://twitter.com/vermilion_shade) [long-haired Nureyev](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EbTKtWgWsAQ71ZI?format=jpg&name=large).  
>   
> Song used for the title is Next In Line by WALK THE MOON.  
> 

Juno rarely took control in the bedroom, which was perfectly fine for Peter; he was more than happy to take that care of everything.

But when Juno did get it in his pretty little head to take the lead… 

Strong hands pulled at Peter's clothes, opening his fly and pushing his fitted slacks down. He had just gotten back from a job, one of the rare ones he did without Juno. The captain had given him leave to get changed and freshen up before the family meeting, but a certain ex-private eye had other plans for him.

Peter shouted into the needy, hot mouth on his when Juno's rough fingers pressed between his thighs to rub his dick and play with the piercing in the hood. Sobbing at the dedicated attention, Peter rutted against Juno's hand, desperate for more friction and whined when Juno pulled away.

The disappointment was short-lived, with Juno returning to slide his fingers further back into his cunt. Peter clung to Juno, his legs quaking as he shuddered, his head falling back against the door Juno had crowded him against earlier. 

Now they still stood there, still fully dressed for the most part and rutting against each other needily. Juno’s mouth descended on his throat, biting and sucking until Peter cried out, his hips pressed against Peter’s thigh for some friction on his cock. He could feel the hard bulge of Juno’s arousal, felt the heat of it through the layers of his underwear and skirt and the desire to have it in his mouth made Peter almost dizzy with want. 

A plaintive sound fell from his mouth as he tipped his head down, and Juno immediately captured it in a desperate kiss. With his head spinning and his legs shaking, Peter almost begged to move to the bed. 

But moving meant stopping, and with the way Juno was rubbing his g-spot with such intense focus, nothing short of the Carte Blanche crashing would be a good enough reason to stop. Peter knew he wouldn’t fall, though; his faith in his lady to take care of him was absolute. Juno's free arm was firm around his waist, and he was all but held up by the three fingers fucking him. He knew his lady was strong enough to hold him, knew that his legs could buckle entirely, and Juno would have him.

So he relaxed into the embrace as much as he could with Juno’s fingers in his cunt so deeply, and his tongue was pressing into his mouth so hungrily. The space between Peter’s legs felt so wet and hot, the sound of Juno's perfect, thick fingers sliding in and out of him obscene. Peter whimpered into his lover’s mouth, sucking in a sharp, shaking breath as his gut tensed. He was about to come, and they had barely just gotten started, and he didn’t want it to _end_.

“J-Juno,” he warned breathlessly against Juno’s lips, the shuddery sound of his voice foreign to his ears.

Juno immediately backed off, stilling his fingers inside Peter to let him collect himself and catch his breath.

“Are you going to fuck me, love?” Peter panted when Juno pulled away again, leaving his cunt dripping and empty, throbbing hotly with need.

“Wasn't my plan, but I can be persuaded,” Juno said cheekily, and Peter shuddered.

“You know how I love a lady with a plan,” Peter groaned, shivering at the promise of Juno giving thought to what he wanted and taking it. “I'll take a rain check, then—”

Peter was cut off, and his knees very nearly gave out when Juno pressed the internal mechanism of his cock into his cunt. He sobbed when the implants connected to the device, the sensation of Juno's palm cupping him driving him mad. Peter was grateful for the time Juno took to arrange the support straps around his hips, glad for the chance to catch his breath.

“Good, ” Juno murmured, and for a moment, Peter was confused until he remembered their brief discussion of plans. “I've been ready for you for a while now.”

“Wha—” Peter began, but a kiss smothered the rest of his question. Juno's hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it insistently as he spun Peter away from the door and clumsily guided him to the bed. The trek is slow-going, with Nureyev's slacks around his ankles and his underwear pulled right between his knees, but they managed.

Peter was beside himself when they reached the bed, falling back when the back of his knees hit the mattress. Looking up at Juno from where he laid was akin to gazing upon a deity with the way the light haloed around his head and shoulders.

“Sit up, baby,” Juno sighed, hiking up his skirt enough to hook his panties with his thumbs and pulled them down. Peter immediately did as he was asked, and Juno bent forward to kiss him.

The kiss was wet, sloppy, all tongue and teeth and moaning breaths while they both clung to each other. When Juno climbed onto his lap, perfect thighs framing his own, Peter shivered.

“Need to prepare you, love,” Peter said with a shuddering gasp when Juno slotted his cock against his and lazily stroked them together. Peter supported himself with one hand on the bed behind him, and slowly slid his free hand back to squeeze one firm asscheek.

“Do you?” Juno asked coyly, and Peter pulled back to look at his face properly.

He looked smug, smirking while he pulled a small bottle of lube out of his boot. Just how long had Juno been walking around with a bottle of lube tucked away there? It couldn't have been too long, since Juno usually kept a knife in that very spot. 

Dismissing those unnecessary considerations, Peter let go of Juno's ass and reached for the bottle.

“You don't need it, ” Juno tsk’d, holding it out of reach. 

“Juno, you know my rules—”

“Yeah, yeah, no prep, no hanky panky, whatever. Don't worry about it, ” Juno grumbled petulantly as he coated his palm liberally with lube and returned to stroking both of their cocks. “If you're so worried about it, how about you reach back there and feel for yourself, Nureyev.”

So Peter did and froze when he felt the plug.

“See?” Juno whimpered when Peter pressed against it before hooking his fingers around the base and pulled. 

Juno moaned thickly at the stretching pressure at his hole, and Peter could tell Juno was a lot further gone than he had been letting on. As the toy almost came free, Peter let it go, palm against the flat base to keep Juno from pushing it out. He let Juno sit on his lap like that, the thickest point of the plug stretching him out, relishing the steadily rising pitch to Juno's cries.

Then Juno snapped.

One strong hand reached back to grab Peter's wrist and pulled his hand away, letting the plug slip free. Peter chuckled at the sound of the toy hitting the floor of their quarters, but the sound was cut off when Juno was suddenly sitting on his cock.

Peter was lost for a moment, feeling only Juno; hot and tight around his cock, one hand holding his shoulder with bruising strength and the other tangled in his hair. Juno's lips were on his and in the next moment, he began a rough, punishing pace, riding Peter's cock.

When Peter tried to lay back, Juno growled and tangled his other hand in his long hair. His scalp burned with the pull, and it was perfect in every single way. It was getting difficult to stay sitting with the way Juno leaned harder and harder against him with each bounce of his hips, so Peter propped himself up with his hands on the bed.

Juno sobbed at the slight change in angle and threw his head back, grinding desperately against him. Peter whimpered, overwhelmed with everything—the vision his goddess made above him, the way his eyes—one a deep brown, the other glass and solid white—rolled on every heavy drop onto his cock. The heat of Juno around him overcame Peter, the hands in his hair that pulled every time Juno lifted himself, the thick, muscular thighs that hugged and flexed around his hips.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Nureyev,” Juno moaned against his cheek, and he began to fuck himself on Peter’s cock even harder and faster than before. On one incredibly hard bounce, Peter's head was wrenched back by the grip in his hair, and his moans began to sound more like pained hisses. 

But he did not ask Juno to let up. The pain was delicious, something he rarely had the chance to indulge in with Juno's preference not to take control. Sure, Juno would pull his hair—with hair as long as his own, it was inevitable that Juno would _try_ pulling it—but it was completely different when Juno was at the reins, the way he would use Peter’s hair as leverage, to make his movements somehow stronger.

Peter was reminded of the last time Juno took the lead, the way Juno had him on his knees and a fistful of his hair, pulling tight with every powerful thrust into him. It had been an illuminating experience for both of them, what with the mindless way Juno grabbed Peter and moved him how he wanted, and the way Peter had liked it. It had done nothing in terms of changing their bedroom activities, relegated as it was to a little box in their relationship labelled “too intense to happen too often” and kept there for special occasions. 

“ _Shit_ , baby, it feels so good,” Juno all but whined, letting out a shuddering moan a moment later. “Feel you so deep, Nureyev. Want it even deeper.”

Peter made a mental note about revisiting that comment when his dick wasn’t being ridden as if Juno’s life depended on it.

Juno’s moans gradually morphed into little punched out sobs above him, snapping Peter out of his daydreams and bringing him back to his task at hand. He couldn’t help the broken sound he made at the way Juno’s hole clenched around him, and he shuddered when Juno’s hands twisted tighter, and his hips ground down against him in rapid little movements. 

Peter risked toppling over to wrap a hand around Juno's cock, pumping it firmly and as close to in-time with Juno’s movements as he could manage. Juno wailed at the added stimulation, throwing his head back and moaning loudly at every thrust.

“Will you come for me, goddess?” Peter murmured, hot and needy for his release as well, but desperate to see Juno’s first. At Juno’s frantic nod, he asked unnecessarily, “Are you close?”

“ _Yes_ , yes, oh _shit_ , yes,” Juno panted. “Please, Nureyev, please!”

“Oh, my love, you can come whenever you want,” Peter reassured Juno through his moans. “Remember, this is your scene.”

Juno shuddered. “Still need— want you to tell me,” he whimpered. “Please, Nureyev, please.”

“Oh, you beg so prettily, my perfect lady,” Peter sighed. “Come for me, my love.”

After that, it only took three strokes before Juno was splattering Peter's shirt with his cum, head thrown back with a cry while he fucked himself through his orgasm. Between Juno's beauty, the twisting hands in his hair, and the impossibly tight, pulsing heat around his cock, Peter followed him over the edge with a guttural noise. 

It was always perfect with Juno, but there was something to be said about coming together.

They sat like that, just panting into the air between them until Juno slowly released Peter's hair as he carefully lifted off of his cock with a hiss.

“I'm glad we went with your plan, ” Peter said after a few moments, chuckling when Juno laughed.

“Yeah? Don't think it would have been as good if I fucked you?” Juno teased. “That hurts my feelings, Nureyev.”

“Mm, not at all, you would've been perfect. You always are, love, ” Peter sighed, pulling Juno in for a searching kiss before pulling away enough to whisper, “I enjoy it when you take what you want. You do it so rarely.”

“You're good at giving me what I want, I never have to take it, ” Juno murmured against his lips through another kiss.

And Peter laughed at that, knowing the next time they tumbled, Juno would be full of petulant complaints about the speed, and the force, and the timeliness. But that was just Juno Steel, and Peter loved him for it.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a kudo and comment, and recommendations are always appreciated as well!  
>   
> If you want, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://petootnureyev.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/petootnureyev)!  
>   
> I also run a [Discord server for TPP Fans 21yo and older](https://tppadultserver.carrd.co/) for anyone that might be interested!  
> 


End file.
